


Wait

by RavenLilyRose



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: Prompt: Harry Potter, James/Lily, wait
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150250
Kudos: 2





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svgurl410](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/gifts).



> https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/168256.html?thread=9961792#cmt9961792

The worst of it was the waiting. Both James and Lily were doers, and it was very much not their style to sit around and wait to either be killed or have other people end the war for them. They had Harry and they loved being around him and they loved being able to be with each other so much, but the wait was going to kill them even before the Death Eaters could.


End file.
